notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity (Info) Tab
Trinity plays a largely supportive role preferably staying back from the front lines. It is thus advised for a Trinity player to pack around long range weapons as opposed to close ones to take advantage of her qualities. Due to the nature of Trinity's primary abilities, requiring allies to hit a tagged target for a certain boost, Trinity plays best against single strong enemies or bosses where her buffs can last longer and possibly affect more teammates, as any teammate that attacks the tagged target reaps his/her own benefits without sharing. In other words, the more resilient the enemy, the more effective Trinity's abilities will generally be. Well of Life Trinity's first ability uses 25 energy to create a Well of Life on a certain enemy, granting health to any teammates that attacks it, yourself included. Upon doing so, the target will light up the vicinity with a bright green glow. The main goal of this ability is to, of course, heal; therefore a good Trinity player should be pressing the squad key (default 'Z') at regular intervals to keep check on her teammates. Despite healing teammates, Well of Life is significant in keeping the Trinity player herself alive. As said prior, Trinity is more of a health tank than a shield tank. It can be relatively sure that a Trinity player deep in combat will spam Well of Life simply because her shields drop like a stone in heated combat and so does her health, since it's armor rating is 10. The range is extremely long, but not infinite. Energy Vampire For 50 energy, Trinity can cast an Energy Vampire on any single enemy. Despite sporting quite the dramatic casting animation, an afflicted enemy will experience much the same glowing sequence/aura as Well of Life, except in light blue. Allies that attack the tagged target gain energy, and it is possible for the Trinity to near or completely reimburse him/herself for the energy costs, or at higher levels, even gain a net energy "profit" especially when fighting bosses. When fighting bosses, this skill is absolutely invaluable because it not only keeps your allies using their devastating abilities, but assuming you can score a great deal of hits yourself, it also keeps you in your strongest position (healer/support) in the fight for a longer period as well. Like with Well of Life, the range is extremely long, stretching at least half the length of a Grineer Asteroid Base boss room at rank 1 (perhaps further) Link In a bind, Trinity can perform a short deal of tanking herself with Link. For 75 energy, Trinity can throw a damage link between herself and an enemy, that acts almost like a buffed version of Rhino's Iron Skin- Trinity becomes temporarily invincible, transferring all damage received to a tagged enemy. Any status effects such as knockback, poison, or the like will be nullified on Trinity and instead transferred to the target. And while Trinity's first two abilities end when the target is killed, Link remains active for its full duration, switching from enemy to enemy. If there are no enemies nearby, link will target a teammate (usually a sentinel or hostage) and in case nothing is in range, you will be able to activate it but the damage wont be deflected. Against bosses, this can be extremely valuable; Energy Vampire can return power more than Link+Energy Vampire. You can maintain Invincible status. Its range is also very long. Blessing Trinity's crown jewel, Blessing, restores the health and shields of all allied Tenno while granting brief invicibility at the cost of 100 energy. However, Blessing has a short channeling time of approximately 1.5 seconds after which the healing is applied to the player and it spreads out in the shape of an expanding dome. While player items like Team Heal do a great job at healing a limited amount of team health, Blessing is not limited by the healing limits of said player items; a Blessing can replenish all life instantly while at the same time regenerating shields and applying invincibility. Extremely useful both to heal allies and to avoid damage in critical situations. But perhaps its strongest quality is its range- Blessing possesses an infinite range; wherever the teammates are, if a quick Z press or panic in the chat logs indicate a breaking loose of hell, players can receive a heal and buff anywhere (though not nearly anytime due to the energy cost.) Notes *As of Update 7.9, the colour of the energy on Trinity's default helmet can be changed. Category:Tabview